Toa Ignika Life Toa
Toa_Ignika_Life_Toa (also known as T_I_L_T) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on March 16, 2008. He has the rank Minotaur, 12,938 posts, and over 267 likes received. He was a very active roleplayer and was the leader of the Liberty Knight H.Q. in the Kingdoms Roleplay subforum, as well as a few other HQs. Roleplays Entire list of roleplay forums that he was active in, as well as his character in each forum: *DC Universe Superheroes (leader of the Peacekeeping Vigilante H.Q.) **Character: BliTz *Friends Forum (member of the Frenemies H.Q.) **Character: The Haunter *Alien Conquest Roleplay (owner of the Forge topic, but not in any H.Q.) **Character: LITT III *Dino Roleplay Forum (member of Dino Hunter H.Q.): **Character: Beastmaster TILT *City Roleplay Forum: (not a member of any H.Q.) **Character: Gra'kar'nte *Monster Fighters Roleplay (General/leader of the Dread Reaper H.Q.): **Character: Carrion *PoTC Roleplay (leader of the Undead H.Q.) **Character: Undead TILT *Ninjago Roleplay (member of the Samurai H.Q.) **Character: Samurai TILT *Kingdoms Roleplay (leader of the Liberty Knight H.Q.) **Character: King Genesis, or King TILT *Star Wars Original Saga Roleplay (member of the Bounty Hunter H.Q.) **Character: HK-53 *BIONICLE Roleplay (member of Toa H.Q.) **Character: Toa Roland-Makuta Vorpal (formerly Toa Vezon) *Design by Me (recently became less active there, especially with the decline of the Combat Cars Club) **Character: TILT *SpongeBob Roleplay (not a member of any H.Q., but often stays at the Thug Tug topic) **Character: Undead TILT *Lord of the Rings Roleplay: (leader of Mordor: Sauron's Army H.Q.) **Character: Lord Orcast, General of the Dark Lord Sauron *Classics Roleplay (member of the Order of the Staff and Knights H.Qs) **Character: TILT Gaa'tha'zha He also had an ongoing saga featuring an ancient monster named Gaa'tha'zha, who traveled from forum to forum wreaking havoc and devouring. Gaa'tha'zha (or GTZ) had finished its visit on two roleplay forums: Alien Conquest, Ninjago. His signature for Gaa'tha'zha was * |) E S T R 0 Y E R * His planned signatures for Gaa'tha'zha were * R E L I N Q U I S |-| E |) * and * VV E A K E N E |) * Trivia *Toa_Ignika_Life_Toa is adamant that you call him T_I_L_T and call his roleplay character (Captain) TILT. *Many people misspell his name (e.g. Toa_Inkana_Life_Toa), much to his displeasure. As with his username, many people misspelled "Gaa'tha'zha," too. *His favorite theme is BIONICLE. *His favorite emoticon was . However, he also used the and a lot, as they are easy to remember how to type and fit in many situations. *One of the first forums he was active in was the Castle Forum. Later, he joined the Combat Cars Club in the Design ByMe Forum, which made him become more active. *On 4/17/2012, T_I_L_T reached a perfect 7,777 posts, "All Lucky 7s". *When rating other users on the LMBs (in terms of popularity), T_I_L_T devised a "6 tier" creature rating, along with a number. The ratings were; **20 or Under: Gargoyle **21-40: Griffin **41-60: Minotaur **61-80- Hydra **81-90: Red Dragon **91-100: Black Dragon